


The Arcology

by Odds_Evens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Contained Horror, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Human Genji Shimada, Human Winston (Overwatch), M/M, Minor Character Death, character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: The creation of the Arcology, a self-sufficient research station in Antarctica, was through the effort and donation of multiple countries and the rich entrepreneurs who live in them, all working together to ensure climate change was properly researched and given the attention and funds it needed. As a thank you, invitations were sent out to all donors for the week long grand opening.Hanzo and Genji Shimada, of Shimada Tech Incorporated, look forward to a relaxing week of meeting old friends like Satya and Amelie, and to see if Genji can still manage to get himself trashed in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately the fun is cut short when a freak storm shuts down the power grid, and the terrorist cell Talon destroys the generators and take over.Trapped and with a countdown to their deaths, Hanzo teams up with a security guard named Jesse McCree to save their friends and escape with their lives.





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doriftokingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriftokingu/gifts).



> This was a mess to finish in time, but between my partner's amazing enthusiasm and how much I just wanted to get this DONE its finished. Omg. 
> 
> The rest will be posted as the day goes on and in the evening.

The ship Gibraltar crashed through the rough waves off the coast of Tierra del Fuego, skirting the shore along the southernmost tip of Chile’s side. The open ocean between the island and the distance landmass of Antarctica was dangerous, but inside the ship, the turbulent waters felt an ocean away.

 

Hanzo Shimada, heir of Shimada Industries, one of Japan’s fastest growing tech conglomerates gazed out of the ship’s massive windows in awe. It was no surprise that the ship was so fast or so strong, as much a marvel of engineering as their destination, but its grace… it was as if they were dancing along the waves, ignoring the physical limitations of what a ship should be able to do. Faintly he wondered if this was one of Ms. Vaswani's projects.

 

Of course, designing a ship was completely out of character considering the vast experience in the largest and most lucrative buildings, but if she learned they would be traveling on anything below her expectations-

 

A correction: This was most certainly one of her creations.

 

A groan pulls his attention from the window to the seat across from him where a young, green-haired man sat pushing his obnoxiously large sunglasses as close to his face as possible. He’d spent most of the trip with his head under his jacket and wearing Hanzo’s own noise-canceling headphones. Honestly, though, Hanzo held no sympathy for his younger brother.

 

“Have you finally decided to rejoin the land of the living? You’re missing some spectacular views.”

 

To his amusement, Genji did peek one eye open, looking out the window with a squint before burying his head back into his coat, blocking out the light once again. “I’m never drinking again.”

 

“Of course.” Hanzo hums. “Never again.”

 

“Ever,” Genji confirms, sinking lower into his seat. “Why do I do this to myself?”

 

“I ask myself the same question.”

 

Genji sticks his middle finger up in a rude gesture, almost losing his balance in an attempt to push it right into his brother’s face. “How much longer do we have?”

 

“Another few hours,” Hanzo says, looking down at his watch. “We have yet to enter Antarctica proper, and then we slow as we go up a tributary to arrive at the station. Sleep. I will wake you when we begin to dock.”

 

The mass that is Genji’s coat nods, leaning against the back of his seat. Hanzo watches him for a long moment, enjoying the peace between them that has become so rare in recent years.

 

-

 

“Hey, Satya!”

 

The slim, Indian woman stopped mid-step, freezing in place until she spotted Genji waving at her from the crowd. To her horror, he quickly made his way to her, pushing his sunglasses out of the way and pushing them deep into one of the pockets of his oversized parka.

 

“Mister Shimada. Did you just arrive?”

 

“Yeah. Hanzo and I missed the maiden voyage last night cause our plane was delayed. Still, spending the night in Rio Gallegos beat spending it… here.”

 

Satya looked around at the mass of people standing around chatting to each other in the ferry terminal. “We did not spend the night in the terminal, Mister Shimada. Vishkar built a lovely hotel just next door in preparation for the journalist and families not able to settle in the arcology proper.”

 

He grins at her. “You’re cute.”

 

She wrinkles her nose before turning away from him to look around. “Is your brother, the other Mister Shimada nearby?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Genji assures her with a dismissive wave. “There was something about them needing to take our luggage separately and he threw a hissy fit. You know how he is.”

 

“Mister Shimada is a perfectly well-behaved gentleman with a brilliant mind and the kind of creative eye people in my profession spend years training.”

 

“You say the sweetest things. If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were sweet on him.”

 

“If I were, I would not say so. He values his privacy and if I were, as you say, sweet on him, I would know this and respect it.”

 

Genji raises an eyebrow.

 

“That said, I am not. I merely respect and admire him. I consider us friends.”

 

“I agree, Miss Vaswani,” Hanzo says as he comes up from behind Genji, startling him with a hand on the shoulder. “I apologize for our delay, and I thank you for the invitation.”

 

“Your invitation was assured,” Satya tells him. “Your design for the exterior is what assured us the contract. And it is an absolutely stunning building. I eagerly await your reaction to seeing it for the first time.”

 

“Yo,” Genji interrupts, butting back into the conversation. “I thought we got invites to this party because of the funding?”

 

“Miss Vaswani gives me more credit than is due.” Hanzo insists, stopping Satya’s rebuttal with a look before it even leaves her lips. “But she was pivotal in allowing us two tickets to the Arcology’s first cycle.”

 

“Also this is not a party.” Satya insists. “It is a short cycle of invited guests to ensure the Arcology’s capabilities before it is turned over to the science community for the betterment of mankind.”

 

“Nah! That sounds so boring!” Genji whines. “You said there’d be parties!”

 

Hanzo shakes his head and turns him back to Genji, offering Satya his arm as they head toward the exit. “I said no such thing.”

 

“Please, Mister Shimada.” Satya begins with a smile at Genji. “I am sure you will find the mental stimulation to be far more enjoyable than you imagine. And if not, South America is only a short few hours swim down the coast.”

 

Hanzo just grins as Genji’s whining turns into near crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I must apologize both to my partner, Doriftokingu and the mods of our amazing Big Bang event. While my posting date has come and gone, a bad family emergency occurred and distracted me. My sister is still in the hospital so I don't know if I will have time today to finish my posting, but I'm certainly going to try. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

Hanzo held onto the bar above his head for dear life as the jeep bounced and rocked over the icy, bumpy, horrible road. From her seat beside him, Satya rocked with the Jeep, eyes not leaving the datapad in her hands. In the seats in front of them sat Genji with their Swedish driver and the driver’s young daughter. He was behaving himself for once, listening to her intently as the child jumped topics from school to engineering to the customizations the jeeps had needed in order to work in the Antarctic.

 

Apparently, hover cells died too quickly in the extreme cold, so solar cells had to be hooked up to the engine to recharge them. And even with Vishkar’s influence, physical wheels were still more common this far south so here they were, bouncing along hard enough Hanzo thought his brain was shaking loose. The world had switched to hover technology for a goddam reason!

 

“That’s enough now, Bridgette,” Their driver interrupts, just before his daughter can continue. “These folks were on the last trip over. Let them enjoy the views.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Genji insists. “Cars aren’t my thing but its still super interesting. Fuck, anything is more interesting than this snow…”

 

“Genji!” Hanzo manages to growl out before another bump has him bracing for a crash that never comes.

 

“It’s okay.” Bridgette laughs. “Uncle Reinhardt taught me how to swear in German. Wanna hear!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Bridgette!”

 

Hanzo prays for death.

 

They’re practically on top of the Arcology before anyone sees it, a short laugh from their driver being their only warning before Genji swore, thankfully in Japanese.

 

“Hanzo, look!”

 

Before them, blending perfectly into a small dip in the landscape was a dragon, scales shimmering blue in the sunlight. It was curled up like a snake, its head coming over the top loop to lean against a nearby hill, eyes closed in slumber.

 

Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh Satya, it’s perfect.”

 

“The spiral was genius, truly, giving the structure far more strength than any of the other designs could offer. The scales are made of hard light and painted off blue to soak up some light without damaging the landscape through reflection.” She doesn’t bother to hide the pride in her voice. “When we enter, I must show you the inner coil. You mentioned a faux garden but using shield technology, we were able to create an entire biome to grow food for the Arcology. And when the Arcology is at full capacity, it will be a lovely area to rest and breathe fresh air.”

 

“Hah! So you’re the architect then, I take it?” Torbjorn asked. “Miss Vaswani was very strict with keeping true to your vision!”

 

“I merely inspired the design.” Hanzo deflects, feeling his face heat up. “Satya is the brilliant one who managed to turn my unartistic scribbles to a work of art.”

 

“Do not be modest. We are both brilliant.”

 

“This is true.” He says with a smile as they both pointedly ignore Genji’s gagging sounds.

 

-

 

The center of the Dragon’s spiral gives off a surreal kind of feeling. The ceiling is only four stories high, but the glass is so sheer it looks like nothing is between the crowd and the open air of the Antarctic. The air tastes crisp and clean, chilled but not too cold as to be uncomfortable, just enough to remind everyone where they are.

 

There are no windows in the center of the Dragon, only a beautifully manicured courtyard where the garden that will sustain the Arcology will be planted. Hardlight projects currently line the walls, showcasing the research of the first group of scientists, as well as views of the untouched landscape and artistic renditions of scientists at work.

 

No sooner had the trio entered the courtyard than Satya was leading the charge, introducing the brothers to a variety of faces Hanzo knew he could never actually remember. Part of him was convinced Satya was making up half of the information she told Hanzo but that was unlike her.

 

“- Oh, you must meet Dr. Mei Zhou.”

 

Satya led them over to a short woman in a white and blue parka. She looked startled at the sound of her name before spotting them and smiling big. “Hello! Satya!”

 

“Doctor, I’m so glad we found you. Let me introduce you to Hanzo and Genji Shimada of Shimada Technology Incorporated.” Satya motions to the men, a hand to her chest in greeting. “Gentlemen, this is Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou.  She is a climatologist and the head scientist for the first cycle year.”

 

Hanzo bows, silently grateful as Genji echoes the motion beside him. He doesn’t straighten until after the small Doctor has bowed as well, hands clasped together as she grins. “Wow-ee, it is so good to meet you! Any friend of Satya’s is a friend of mine. I’m glad you could come to the big event! This is all so exciting!”

 

“It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Zhou. Tell me, what are you hoping to accomplish in your first year at the Arcology?”

 

“Interrogating the poor girl already?”

 

“Amelie!” Hanzo exhales, face lighting up as the stunning French beauty comes between them.

 

“Ames!” Genji laughs as he embraces her, spinning her around before she mocks smacks him away.

 

“Brute! Enough of you!”

 

Satya hums, hiding a grin behind her hand as Mei giggles. “I see you are already familiar with Mrs. Lacroix.”

 

“Vaguely,” Hanzo assures her.

 

“You were invited to my wedding.” Amelie reminds him.

 

“Everyone you’d ever met was invited to your wedding.”

 

“Touche, Cherie.”

 

“Speaking of, where is Gerard?”

 

“Busy somewhere. He is providing security for this event and someone-” Her nose wrinkles in distaste before she eyes Satya. “elected to invite anyone who donated money, regardless of their morals or sense of decency.”

 

“He was cleared of all charges in a court of law.”

 

“Who are we talking about?” Mei asks, concerned.

 

For a moment, they are all silent before Genji makes a face. “Don’t tell me its Doomfist.”

 

“Again, he was cleared of all charges. And his company has done so much good for the people of Namibia. You really should not believe everything you hear.”

 

“Good for Namibia?” Amelie asks. “Like Vishkar was good for the people of Brazil?”

 

Satya’s look could curdle milk. “I will ask that you do not speak of things you know nothing about.”

 

Amelie nods her assent.

 

After a long moment of awkward silence Genji clears his throat. “Hey so, Doc. What’s there to do for fun around here?”

 

Mei’s face lights up. “Oh! Let me show you the orange trees that were just planted! They’ve been bioengineered to be more resistant to the cold and be glow in the dark!”

 

“... Why are they glow in the dark?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Genji shoots her a finger gun. “Good point! Lead the way, Doctor.”

 

Hanzo looks after his brother and the small scientist longingly. The tension between Amelie and Satya only seems to grow with Mei’s absence.

 

“Truly, I am shocked Viskar would place such a large project in your hands with your track record, but I any publicity is good publicity for you people.”

 

“Speaking of public displays, perhaps you should leave Hanzo and I alone and go back to your husband. You wouldn’t want people to talk, would you?” Satya looks down at her nails before acting as if she remembered something. “Oh, my apologies, I forgot no one cares about you now that your ballet career is over.”

 

“Satya!” Hanzo warns, wrapping an arm around Amelie to keep her from doing anything. Satya shrugs at him before looking around the room.

 

“Ah, there is Dr. Harold Winston. I just recalled I needed to speak with him. Let’s catch up at dinner.”

 

She waves with a hand as she passes, Hanzo making sure she is well into the crowd before he lets Amelie go. “I apologize. That was uncalled for.”

 

“Ce n’est rien,” Amelie assures him. “I enjoy riling her up. Come, let us see if we can find my husband. He will be so happy to see you again.”

 

\--

 

“Welcome! I am so glad you could join us!”

 

Jack Morrison flashes a guest a smile, greeting another with a firm handshake, and posing for a selfie with an enthusiastic student. He jumps from one guest to another, answering questions about the itinerary and giving directions to others.

 

“Hey, Golden Boy. You have a minute?”

 

Excusing himself from a group, Morrison walks toward the two men standing toward the side of the main hall. The smile he gives them is fonder then forced. “Reyes, I asked you to stop calling me that.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Listen, McCree spotted some inconsistencies in the security shipments.”

 

“Inconsistencies? Like what?”

 

Reyes motions for his partner to come forward. At thirty, Jesse McCree is hardly the scrawny kid from out of juvie that Reyes likes to pretend he is. He’s tall now, broad in the shoulders and busy paying full attention to the handsome man walking around with Gerard’s wife.

 

“Dammit, McCree.”

 

Jesse turns around before Reyes can do more than growl his annoyance, grinning at the men innocently before grabbing his hard light communicator, a gift from their employers. “Right, sorry. So, I was going through the shipment lists and it looks like it doesn’t match up with the inventory list you guys had me whip up before we came here.”

 

“What’s missing?”

 

“Looks like a couple of stunners, ammo, two of the backup fuel cells for the generators and a bunch of the little shit like flashlights and survival bags. I thought maybe it was just cut for the budget but then I thought one of you would have at least said something to me before we got here.”

 

“Gerard said he got nothing about a change in inventory,” Reyes adds, cutting off Jack’s first question. “Nothing major has been touched. We still have all the fuel cells for the trucks and the power grid. Enough supplies to last us months. But it’s weird, right?”

 

“It’s an inconsistency.” Jack agrees. “Pretty sure this kind of stuff doesn’t normally happen during Viskar jobs. I’ll talk to our contractor once everyone is seated for dinner. Jesse, can you take Lena and do a second security check of our guests' bags?”

 

Jesse visibly deflates in front of them but still nods. “Yeah. I’m on it.”

 

Reyes waits for him to take off, lowering his voice even after checking to make sure no one is close enough to eavesdrop. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

Jack crosses his arms, nodding. “Feels too similar to Namibia. Nothing critical was missing, but it was just enough to get those terrorists through the front doors.”

 

“Ogundimu is here. I didn’t realize he was on the guest list?”

 

“He wasn’t. He’s here as someone’s guest. I nearly had a heart attack when he walked in. Can’t believe he was cleared off all charges.”

 

“That’s daddy’s money for you.” Reyes snarks, patting Jack on the back. “I’ll go talk to Gerard about calling in extra security. You just keep smiling and make sure all our VIPs are happy.”

 

Jack grins at him, forced and plastic, but shining. “Now that I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Construction on the Arcology is not 100 percent complete, with many of the hallways and rooms out of bounds for the first group of visitors. The bedrooms- or, suites rather - are another example. Each suite will eventually be converted to bunk an entire family of up to six people, but for now, the two bedroom, two bathroom, enclosed office space gives Hanzo and Genji pause as they enter.

 

It’s so much smaller than either of them are used to, the main living quarters open up into an open kitchenette and what appears to be a murphy table that drops down to make an eating space. Two couches sit facing each other next to a floor to ceiling tinted window showing the empty expanse around them.

 

Hanzo is captivated. “What a view.”

 

“Eh. The room’s a shithole though.”

 

“It’s small.”

 

“A small shithole.”

 

“It is not meant to be the Ritz.” Hanzo shoots back, moving toward the center of the room where their luggage sits waiting. “I am sure you can manage to live a week without a sauna.”

 

“Probably. Think they’ll enforce that water restriction on showers though?”

 

Hanzo blinks at him before looking back at the window. “We’re… surrounded by snow. Why is there a water restriction?”

 

“You are the dumbest smart person I know.”

 

A knock on the door interrupts Hanzo’s potential retort, Genji racing for the door immediately. He throws it open with a grin. “Hey! Room service already?”

 

“Not quite.”

 

A young man around their age enters, dressed in the black military-style uniforms of the security guards. He has a well-loved stetson on his head and a lopsided grin on his face. “The name’s McCree, Jesse McCree. I’m security for this section of the rooms. Wanted to introduce myself to all the folks under my care, let you know you can come to me for anything you might need.”

 

“Anything?” Genji purrs.

 

 

To Hanzo’s glee, Jesse McCree laughs like Genji was just telling a joke. Genji visibly deflates, and Hanzo decides to spare his brother further humiliation (this time).

 

“Thank you, mister McCree. I appreciate your courtesy, and as friends of Amelie Lacroix, I know any men hired by Gerard must be quite capable.”

 

“Now ain’t you sweet. Any friend of Lacroix’s is a friend of mine.” McCree smiles, turning his attention to the elder brother. “So please, call me Jesse.”  He tips his hat, and Hanzo feels his face flush. He turns away.

 

Genji just shakes his head. “So, Jesse? What’s there to do for fun around here?”

 

“Have you seen the orange trees? They glow in the dark.”

 

\--

 

There were worst places in the world to be placed for grad studies, Harold Winston Jr. thought to himself as he munched on a peanut butter sandwich, careful to keep the crumbs from landing on in his keyboard. Sure this placement meant he’d have to take another year or so to complete his doctor’s thesis, but it would be worth it.

 

He glanced over the temperature readings in front of him as a light flashed, sandwich momentarily forgotten as he studied the growing storm front.

 

“Winston, what have I said about eating in the lab?”

 

“Sorry.” He says, more out of habit then meaning, waving Morrison over. “Come look at this.”

 

Morrison approaches quickly, a hand on the back of Winston’s seat as he studies the screens blankly. “What am I looking at?”

 

“The storm front has almost doubled in size since yesterday. Don’t see storms this size too often this far inland I don’t think.”

 

“Do we need to evacuate?”

 

Winston’s gut feeling is to say yes. To err on the side of caution. “I… don’t know? I mean, maybe?”

 

“Winston-”

 

“Lay off the kid, Morrison.”

 

Morrison huffs as Reyes enters the room, flanked by Gerard Lacroix, both wearing thick parkas. “I was wondering where you two went off to.”

 

“Gerard wanted to check the first waypoint after Winston’s first pointed out the storm yesterday,” Reyes explains, leaning a hand on Winston’s shoulder as he looks down at the screen. “Everything looks good from here, to be honest. Technically speaking, the base was built to withstand a hell of a lot more than a summer storm, and even if the power goes out we’ve got two backup generators and a fleet of wheeled jeeps.”

 

“Not to mention we have only just over a hundred people here,” Gerard adds. “At capacity, the Arcology is meant to hold three times that.”

 

“But construction isn’t completely finished.” Morrison reminds them. “The entire south wing, the one that goes under the hill? It doesn’t have the same resilience as the hard light treated windows.”

 

“Then we’ll keep the guests away from it, and make sure no one else goes in there if they can help it.”

 

As the other men bicker back and forth, Winston sinks lower and lower on his chair. He wonders if he can sneak onto the floor and right out the door without anyone noticing.

 

Morrison claps his hands together. “Then it’s decided. Winston?”

 

The short intern jumps back up, sitting straight and bumping his knee on the underside of the desk. “YES! Sorry, yes? I wasn’t listening.”

 

Reyes chuckles from behind him, moving off to another computer and sitting down. Morrison shoots Reyes a glare before giving Winston a gentle smile. “Sorry about all that. I think, right now, we’re going to continue on as scheduled, maybe move the glacier tours down to go after the storm rather than before. We’re also cordoning off the south wing so if you could let your friends and the other students know that’ll help.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good.” Morrison gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Let me know if anything changes, alright? If anything makes you worry, you let me know right away. I trust your judgment.”

 

“Right. Of course.” Winston nods, more to himself than to his boss. “I totally know what I’m doing.”

 

He should have taken that research posting in Hawaii.

 

\---

 

The second floor of the arcology is made up mostly of amenities like the gym and library, as well as a cafeteria and a more formal dining hall facing the setting sun. Naturally, the formal dining hall was transformed into a winter wonderland serving only the freshest of local fish caught in the port cities, large tables spread out to make the most of the unique view.

 

Despite the delicious food, Hanzo found himself only picking at his plate. The seat next to him, Genji’s, was empty already, his brother not having been seen for the last few hours.

 

“Ne vous inquietez pas tant,” Amelie says not for the first time that night. “How much trouble could he be in? We are in the middle of nothing!”

 

“You gravely underestimate my brother’s capabilities of getting in trouble.”

 

Across from them, Mei sneezes into a napkin, adding it to the growing pile on the table next to her. Amelie watches her for a moment before giving Hanzo a pointed look. He blinks at her slowly before narrowing his eyes in confusion.

 

She sighs. “Dr. Zhou, are you sure you do not want to go to the infirmary? Surely the cold temperature is doing you no favors.”

 

“Just allergies.” Mei insists, rubbing her eyes until they’re red. “Anyway, I don’t want to miss dinner!”

 

No expenses were spared in making every experience as spectacular as possible, at least when it came to the food. Six courses, each more extravagant than the last, and all main ingredients sourced from the towns along the coast.

 

“If anything, I’m amazed he’s skipping dinner.” Hanzo continues, after a moment. “I hope I don’t return to our rooms to find him throwing a party.”

 

“That would be tame,” Amelie says. “Now enough of that, it is time to relax! Eat with me, gossip. How is your love life?”

 

“Non-existent. How is the married life?”

 

Amelie narrows her eyes at him, but before she can speak a thud alerts them to the other side of the table, where Mei has collapsed face first onto the table.

 

“Dr. Zhou?”

 

“Yes…” Mei says, lifting up a napkin as if it were a white flag. “A doctor would be nice.”

 

\---

 

Dr. Angela Ziegler brushed a lock of her golden hair back behind her ear as her eyes danced along the medical journal in front of her. Her research student’s draft thesis was surprisingly brilliant, going into the benefits of audio technology in healing. Using the Arcology’s state of the art equipment and loads of free time, they might actually break into something groundbreaking!

 

Her beeper buzzed from its place in her pocket, shocking her into action, feet slipping back into her shoes and lab coat on before she even reached the door to her office, nearly crashing into Lucio at the doorway.

 

“Woah! Sorry, Doc. Look’s like we’ve got someone here to see you.”

 

“Ja,” Angela says, holding up the buzzer. “Is it serious or is Jack being paranoid again?”

 

Lucio shrugs, walking in step with her to the examination rooms. “I took her info and got her base vitals as you told me to, then I went to get you.”

 

Angela nods. “Good job, Lucio.”

 

He beams next to her, smile bright enough to blind someone. “Oh. She’s over here, in exam room one.”

 

Angela knocks twice on the door before opening it, a kind smile on her face as she recognizes Mei on the bed, holding a plush penguin to her chest. “Hi Mei, it’s good to see you. I know you've already met my student, Lucio Correia Dos Santos, are you okay with him sitting in with us?”

 

Mei nods. “Oh sure, sure. But I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s just, my face hurts, and so does my chest but in more of an achy way? And my hair hurts too. And I think everything feels hazy? And it feels like there is fluid in my chest, so I thought I should come to see you. If you’re not busy.”

 

“I’m never too busy for a friend.”

 

Angela stops to take a look at the chart on the end of Mei’s bed, nodding along to Lucio’s notes and observations. She takes the bed out from behind her ear and walks over to Mei, taking her temperature and vitals once again, listening to her chest. She frowns at the strange rustling sounds that accompany Mei’s breaths. An X-ray and some more test later, her fears are confirmed.

 

“Mei, It’s pneumonia. I’m sorry, but your time at the Arcology is going to have to end early.”

 

\---

 

Hanzo watched from the large, floor to ceiling glass windows of the lounge as the helicopter faded off into the distance, its noise going with it. He wasn’t the only one. The takeoff had been obnoxious, gaining attention before roaring off on its route.

 

He sees Akande Ogundimu approaching in the reflection from across the room. For a moment, he considers leaving the lounge to avoid him, but curiosity wins out. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” The large, imposing many asks, gesturing to the empty half of the couch where Hanzo is seated.

 

“I imagine it will be soon.”

 

Akande grins at him as he sits, getting comfortable, his presence taking up far more room than he physically does. He watches Hanzo for a long moment before straightening and holding a hand out to him. “Akande Ogundimu.”

 

“Shimada, Hanzo,” Hanzo replies, taking his hand before releasing the moment it is polite to do so. “Your reputation precedes you, unfortunately.”

 

“You cannot believe everything you hear.” Akande sighs, sounding almost hurt. “You cannot always control who uses your technology and for what. But as a weapons manufacturer, I’m sure you are aware of that.”

 

“Shimada Tech has not produced weapons since my father took over.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It is.” Hanzo wishes he could politely drive his fist into Akande’s smug looking face. Instead, he stands to leave. “If you’ll pardon me.”

 

Akande moves his feet to allow Hanzo room to leave but stands the moment Hanzo tries to pass him. He stands too close, bending to whisper into the shorter man’s ear. “Take my advice, Mr. Shimada, stay in your room this evening. There is a storm coming and I would hate for something to happen to you.”

 

Hanzo nods his understanding, stepping away smoothly. “I appreciate the concern.”

 

He most certainly does not rush from the room.


End file.
